


Deleted scene of Barry's fight with a monster

by Anonymous



Category: Magium (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This scene was deleted from the game because of course, it was extremely explicit and totally not PG rated. (just kidding, this is just a fanfiction made out of gay shit deprivation)





	Deleted scene of Barry's fight with a monster

After the long battle they had today, the crew was sprawled all over the grass patch; Hadrik was panting his face onto the ground then rolled over to rest on his back. Kate was propped up on her hands while letting Daren use his white magic to her disjointed right leg. Illuna and Flower were switching control over their body meaning that they are trying to figure out how to get out of the trap that caught their ankle during the battle. Barry was huddled up on a log, still feeling violated even though the creature that touched him was already dead. Rose was trying to comfort him with her words because it was the least she could do also Barry specifically told her not to touch him.

"Don't touch me!"

Barry spat at her before realizing what he just said and mumbled an apology. Rose knew why Barry was like this because she was in fact the cause of Barry's recent trauma, sort of but it was partially her fault; Rose shouldn't have gone out without bringing along anyone else because that was reckless; Barry should have done something other than playing the role of the hero by calling for help so this situation could have been avoided entirely.

Rose regretted what she did and wanted to make up for her mistakes so she was inwardly planning how to make up and repent for them.

She remembered that she was the one who had brought the group into this mess. It really was not a good idea to plan a surprise party for the crew especially when she went snuck out at night (alone) to the market to buy more ale and made the left overs and unwanted items useful at the paunshop.

That night, an eight limbed creature caught wind of Rose's scent and decided to go after her.

It crawled into a large densely covered bush and waited for the perfect moment to ambush it's prey but fortunately the creature was quite careless and deaf to how much noise it generated due it failing to find a pole or something that is deeply rooted in the ground to pull itself so instead it ended up raking the leaves on the forested floor which crackered loudly. The creature soon gave up and dug into the ground, using friction and brought itself to it's destination.

By the time it reached there, Rose had screamed in terror as she saw a tentacle that lead to a mouth crowned with sharp teeth. In all honesty, the creature wasn't trying very hard to hide. The creature noticed her distress and decided to charge at her. Rose ran back to the camp and screamed for help. Barry was the first to notice Rose so he went to her and asked what's wrong, he realized it was a giant tentacle monster that was chasing her so he stepped in front of Rose and told her to run.

Barry's heroic moment died shortly after when the tentacle wrapped itself around his slim body.

He struggled in it's grasp. More tentacles were approaching Barry and he grunted in frustration. Suddenly it's grip loosened but it moved up his body. Two tentacles wrapped around his ankles to his thighs tightly and one of them slithered into his undergarments and into his crack, it was wet and slippery, he could feel it pulsing between his cheeks then it hovered over his hole and wrapped around his private area. There was a tentacle that was dripping thickly of disgusting goo, it hovered over Barry's face then dripped plenty on him. The goo that touched his skin made him pant. Was that.. Ha.. A-an aphrodisiac?! His cheeks were flushed then the tentacle around his privates started to pump up and down, getting out his moans and pants. The feeling was weird but enjoyable and it was the first ti-- He was getting raped! He had to focus! He had to-- "Hah..!"

He had not realized he already came and his hands were held up in the air bound together by one tentacle. A narrow tip that gets thicker as you descend on it had been prodding his entrance and pierced into his anus. Barry shook his head to concentrate but his state of mind was taken by the searing pain to think of a plan to escape, and his sweat was visibly tossed out of his hair as he lowly shook his head.

Another tentacle slithered up his chest while another the dripping wet tentacle plunged itself into his mouth when Barry panted. His voice made his throat vibrate about the tentacle in his mouth that was muffled due to it. Sweet and tangy liquid slid down his throat, it burnt his insides and made his body crave the attention the tentacles gave him. The tentacles massaging his nipples were the most distracting and it was the one that had baited his hot breaths and elicited a chain of moans that continued to vibrate against the tentacle that kept oozing this sweet, tangy liquid because it took the vibrations as encouragement to keep going.

At this moment, he was begging for someone to come save him. Please, Daren, Hadrik, Kate, Flower, Illuna. ANYONE!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!

He half regretted encountering this monster but the other half thought that if not him then someone else would have to endure this for who knows how long.

In the corner of his eye, he saw the creature clean up the white sticky substance that was spilled on the grass with it's other mouth that was toothless. Barry, in this situation summed up enough focus and he could infer that this monster eats the substance that comes out of people which might be it's main source of food to keep it alive.

Barry could already feel the knotting in him getting taunter and his phallic organ stuck out, painfully. It looked purple and about to burst. This was stimulating him too much, his skin felt sensitive to touch and he shivered as the creature's tentacles continued to twirl itself on his red buds, wetting his shirt.

All he needed was something to release him... A tear escaped and rolled down his cheek out of frustration. His moans were still muffled after every thrust that rocked him and he breathed heavily through his nose.

Something wet and slimy coiled itself on his weeping rod which was slapping against his stomach, smearing precum all over. It gave satisfying friction that triggered Barry to scream into the tentacle that continued deepthroating him. His body struggled to break free, only to be firmly held in place while the tentacle inside him curled up, harshly pressing against his walls, almost as if it's purpose was to break him from the inside.

"..Mhm!" Barry's head tilted backwards as his poor organ squirted out pathetic amounts onto the grass, feeding the beast once more.

Due to over stimulation, Barry's body was basically putty in the beast's hold and he didn't struggle because he couldn't.

The tentacles retreated and dropped Barry with a loud a shriek. Luckily enough for him, Kate was there to catch him. 

She noted how sticky and slimy her friend was after being... Attacked? Never mind about what the creature was in the middle of doing to him, she just wanted to know what effects this creature - No, monster left behind.

Kate quickly grew a wall of ice between them and the monster to hold it off for a while she ran back to camp with Barry in her arms. 

She noted how hot Barry feels along with his sharp, sudden and rapid breaths that hitched. He smelled like honey which is odd. Kate thought that whatever this disgusting substance thats coated her friend's body made her friend experience all sorts of physical effects when she saw a glimpse of - It did not matter what she because the monster was definitely not doing anything potentially dangerous but whatever it was what she thought it was doing was horrifying, and she was going to kill that monster right after she hands Barry over to Daren.

When she around the camp, she called out to Hadrik and Daren just to catch their attention.

They came running to her and saw Barry in her arms with surprised looks on their faces because they never thought that a woman did not have the strength to carry someone - Well, they did know that Kate was not the ordinary woman but still, she was just a woman to them or banshee, or either one of those just definitely not human.

"...Holy. What did he do to himself - What happened to him?"

Daren motioned Kate to lay Barry on the grass and dropped to kneel beside him. His gaze was intense and focused as his eyes scanned from head to toe before he proceeded to thoroughly do a full body check for injuries of sorts.

"Did he get himself eaten by a dragon just to get a girl?" Hadrik chuckled to himself.

Kate glared darkly at Hadrik while Daren was too busy distracted on the well being of his friend, she quickly shook the expression off and turned to a serious one that was not too different from her previous one not long ago.

"Hadrik. There was an octopus monster that attacked Barry and we have to kill it because it is still walking on this Earth and where is Rose?"

"Oh? Rose came running behind you and you didn't know?" Hadrik gave a perplexed face with masked confusion, how did Kate not notice her?

"Wha - You know what, never mind that. As long as you and I fight off the monster keeping everyone safe, that's all that matters right now." She just looked straight ahead focusing on nothing but she meant what she said.

Hadrik wanted to roll his eyes or scoff at her conviction because she would spent more time needed on alerting others about the dangers than quickly ordering away. Couldn't she have told them about the octopus monster before sitting down to express unnecessary lines just to convince people who were already convinced. He did not need to be told twice to fight off some monster so he pushed himself off the grass with a grunt that hinted his annoyance, "...Alright, let's get this over with."


End file.
